


We Need To Talk About Sam

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Soulless!Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, han writes the thing, not quite smut but trying, sam x reader - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: The reader has been alone and heartbroken after Sam threw himself into the cage, and has parted ways with Dean. She’s surprised to find that not everything is as it seems.





	We Need To Talk About Sam

Y/N sat at the bar, swirling her nearly empty glass as she stared blankly at the television which was showing some football game she had no interest in.

“Want another?” She shifted her gaze from the television to the bartender, then slid the glass across the worn wood.

“Is that even a question anymore, Jake?”

He chuckled, “I guess not.” She went back to staring at the television, and he quietly dropped a couple of ice cubes into the glass and filled it with what he had come to learn was her favorite whiskey. He slid it back to her, and she reached into her pocket for the few crumpled bills she had left. “This one’s on me tonight. You look like you’ve had a shit day.”

She frowned at him, “Try a shit year,” she sighed as she wrapped her fingers around the now cold glass, then gave him a sad smile, “Thanks.” She took a sip of her drink and grimaced as the amber liquid burned on its way down. 

Jake leaned against the bar and raised his eyebrows, “Anything you want to talk about? You’ve been coming in here for almost a year, and you’re one of the only ones that never bitches about anything. Although you have pretty much paid for my night classes with all that whiskey, so I guess I should thank you for that.”

Y/N snorted quietly, “You’re welcome, I suppose.” She took another sip, then tilted her glass so that the melting ice spun lazily around the bottom, “There’s not really anything to say. I, uh…I lost someone that I cared for very much, and then I lost everything else. I never got the chance to tell him. Sounds like a country song, but it is what it is. It’s not something you can really fix, and I suppose drowning it all in alcohol isn’t the best plan. But I don’t really have any other ideas, so here we are.”

Jake began to wipe down the bar, “Well, everyone has their thing. I can’t say I ever believed in ‘everything happens for a reason’ or ‘what doesn’t break you makes you stronger’ or whatever, but if it were true for anyone…I think it would be you. You’ll be alright.” He cleared his throat, “Heads up, there’s a guy coming this way. Looks like he’s got his sights set on you.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, “He can set them elsewhere.”

Jake laughed, “Well, you can tell him that. Big guy is coming up on your left. I’d say let me know if you need anything, but I’m pretty sure that guy could kick my ass.” He tossed the towel over his shoulder and walked to the end of the bar to serve someone who had just walked in.

“Thanks for that,” Y/N mumbled under her breath, making a mental note to take it out of his tip later. She felt someone slide onto the stool next to her and sighed, “Listen, I’m really not in the mood to deal with-” Her sentence was interrupted when she turned to look at the person she was getting ready to berate and saw familiar hazel eyes staring back at her. “S-Sam?”

“Hey, Y/N.” Y/N stared at him, her eyes raking over his features as she tried to comprehend that it was actually Sam she was looking at. His hair was a little longer, and the angles of his face seemed sharper somehow. Although his eyes were still the impossible to define hazel that had always reminded her of sunflowers, something seemed…different. Otherwise, everything was her Sam.

“Is it really you?” She whispered, her chest tight with anxiety as it occurred to her she could just be going crazy and that the person in front of her just simply looked like Sam and wasn’t really him.

“Yea, it’s me. It’s really me.” He tucked a rogue strand of hair behind Y/N’s ear and she leaned into his palm, the warmth almost shocking as he cradled her cheek in his large hand. She closed her eyes and let her hand move up to cover his.

“How? I tried….God, I tried everything. I tried to sell my soul, I ….I tortured demons…nobody would talk to me. They wouldn’t make a deal. I don’t understand, how are you back?”

“I honestly don’t know. I just woke up and I was topside. I’ve been trying to find you, but Dean said he didn’t know where you were.”

Y/N slowly opened her eyes and met his concerned gaze. “We umm…I haven’t seen Dean in months. I haven’t spoken to him, it was just too hard. He tried texting me a few times but when I didn’t answer, I guess he gave up.” Y/N reached out and touched Sam’s face, her eyes wide as she felt the rough stubble graze her fingertips. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Sam’s hands moved down to her waist and she sighed as his large hands spanned her hips. “Well, believe it. Because I’m not leaving you again.” He crushed his lips against Y/N’s as he pulled her tightly against him, and for a moment she allowed him despite the shock of what he was doing. His kisses were violent and desperate, and Y/N pulled back so that she could catch her breath. Sam tilted his head, “Are you okay?”

Y/N nodded as she clumsily slid off her bar stool, “Yea, I’m fine, I just need…I need a minute.” She stumbled towards the bathroom and immediately splashed her face with cold water in hopes that it would jolt her back into reality. As much as she had always wanted Sam, this was not what she had expected. She had never had a chance to tell him how she felt, and though she had suspected he might have felt the same, this somehow felt wrong. She gripped the edge of the sink and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

The door creaked open and she groaned, “It’s occupied! Go use the men’s room or something.” She heard the lock click and looked up in the mirror to see Sam standing behind her, his back to the door. “What…what are you doing?” The look Sam gave her was almost frightening; his eyes were dark, and the glint in them seemed almost dangerous. He smiled and something about it made shivers run down her spine. She had felt those shivers before he’d jumped into the cage, but this time there was an underlying fear that made her feel on edge. She’d never been scared of Sam before, and she hated to admit she was now…but something was different.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” He charged across the space and grabbed her by the hips, lifting her onto the sink as he pushed himself between her legs. His lips captured hers again and for a moment she began to melt into him as his hands explored her, his fingertips like electricity as they slipped under her shirt and traveled across her bare skin. His tongue swept along her bottom lip and she moaned into him as he nipped at her. His hand traveled upward and cupped her breast roughly, which is what pulled her out of the fog she’d fallen into.

“Sam…” she said breathlessly, trying to force herself to put a stop to his ministrations, but not quite successful as he moved slowly down and began biting along her neck and collarbone.

“I know. This shouldn’t have taken so long,” he whispered, his breath like fire against her neck. She felt his hands move to the buttons on her shirt, and after a moment of fumbling, he jerked it apart. Buttons clattered against the floor and bounced off the sink edge, and it was enough of a distraction to make her try to pull away from him.

“Sam, this isn’t how I pictured…I don’t want to do this here. We need to talk.”

Sam smirked at her, and for a second, he didn’t even look like himself. “Oh, come on,” he said as he reached for her belt and began to unfasten it, “I know you wanted me before. I wanted you, too. You can’t tell me you don’t want this.” Before she realized what she was doing, Y/N slapped him hard across the face, shoved herself off the sink, and walked towards the door.

She turned, tears in her eyes as she clutched at her ruined shirt, “I wanted Sam before. I don’t even know who you are.” She stormed out of the bathroom and toward the parking lot, ignoring Jake as he shouted after her. Once she got outside, she pulled out her phone and scrolled until she found the last person she wanted to talk to. She hesitated, her thumb over the dial option, then finally tapped it. Part of her hoped he would let it go to voicemail, but her prayer went unanswered as she heard the unmistakable voice of Dean Winchester.

“ _Y/N? He found you, didn’t he?_ ” The first words out of his mouth, and Y/N didn’t even need to say anything. Anger consumed her as she got in her car and fishtailed out of the parking lot.

“You knew? He made it out of Hell and no one fucking thought to tell me?”

“ _It’s not that simple-_ ”

“Bullshit! You knew how I felt, and you didn’t tell me. I have been _miserable_. I was alone and broken, and you should have told me.”

Dean was silent for a moment and when he answered his voice was low, “ _You weren’t the only one that was alone and broken, Y/N._ ”

“Dean…” He was right. Y/N had left, and refused to talk to him. She was just as guilty.

“ _We need to talk. There’s something wrong with Sam._ ”

“I noticed. He’s a complete jackass. He’s not…he’s not _my_ Sam.”

“ _He’s Sam…he’s just…_ ” Dean paused as he tried to think of the best way to put it, then decided that it would be better to do it fast, like ripping off a band aid. “ _He’s soulless, Y/N. Whoever brought him back…they left his soul in the cage._ ”


End file.
